Ryo Ishizaki
Ryo Ishizaki (Bruce Harper-Latin America) is Tsubasa Ozora's best friend since the story's very beginning. He lives in the city of Nankatsu, Shizuoka and is introduced as the captain of the until then very unsuccessful Nankatsu elementary soccer team. Personal Information Captain of the worst team club in the city of Nankatsu, Ishizaki was eagerly trying to keep their training field from falling in the hands of Shutetsu, the best team of the city and rival to Nankatsu. After a failed attempt, he finally found a way through Tsubasa's confrontation against Wakabayashi. Although he is not very good at soccer, he's spirited and eager to improve. Thanks to his fighting spirit and willpower, he managed to make it to the Nankatsu city selection team, and although he was only a substitute at first, he replaced the injured starting member Nishio. As Wakabayashi stated it himself, Ishizaki still made mistakes, but would always make up for them. Ishizaki followed Tsubasa in Nankatsu middle school, and became a regular the 2nd year, like most of the others. He really likes to pick on Sanae and Tsubasa's hidden feelings towards each other. He grew a kind of rivalry with Urabe, because of his attitude and defection to Nankatsu in favor of Otomo. Actively helping throughout the tournament, much to his surprise, he was among the best members of the tournament, earning his place in the All Japan Jr. Youth team. He even earned a regular position, and had some votes in the choice for the captain. Very faithful to Tsubasa, and as some members were refusing to let Tsubasa play, he begged everyone to let him. Although Ishizaki isn't perfect against the stronger opponents of the international Jr. Youth tournament, he still performed some decisive defenses. In Nankatsu High school, Ishizaki progressed and became the captain of the soccer team. Chosen as the regular left sideback of All Japan Youth, he wasn't confident in keeping his position when the R.J.7 appeared. After enduring Gamo's hellish training, his fighting spirit was awakened by Tsubasa. In the World Youth's final match, Ishizaki lost his consciousness by stopping a Skywing pass from Santana, willingly suffering an injury to his face. After that, he confessed his feelings to Yukari and started a romantic relationship with her. He also said that he was not worried about Japan's fate, since he believed that Tsubasa would bring them victory. In Road to 2002, Ishizaki managed to join Jubilo Iwata, in the J-League. Ishizaki isn't as good at soccer as the other players, and can even makes mistakes, but he's eagerly making up for it with his guts and fighting spirit. While he can perform some clean defenses, he's mostly known for blocking balls, even powerful ones, with his body, and most notably with his Face block. Special techniques *'Face Block' *'Scramble Face Block ' (With Jito) *'Face Header' *'Face Pass' Games exclusive *'Mountain Monkey Buster' (Captain Tsubasa 3, 4 and 5) *'Mountain Monkey Tackle' (Captain Tsubasa 4 and 5) Image Ryo.jpg|Japan Jr; Category:Players of Japan Category:Characters introduced in the Shogakusei Saga Category:Defenders